


The Biggest Mistery

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Romantic Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sospirando, si sedette sulla sua poltrona. Doveva essere lei, La Donna. Era l'unica spiegazione. E, in caso contrario, la faccenda era ancora più intrigante. Poteva essere un grande mistero. Una nuova occasione per far lavorare il suo cervello rimasto troppo a lungo inutilizzato."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Mistery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Eccomi di nuovo con una shottina Sherlolly piena di fluff. Dovrei smetterla, ma proprio non ci riesco. Cmq, sto lavorando ad altre idee più complesse, ma nel frattempo vi lascio questa shottina per non restare troppo a digiuno.  
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura.

Hello!

Eccomi di nuovo con una shottina Sherlolly piena di fluff. Dovrei smetterla, ma proprio non ci riesco. Cmq, sto lavorando ad altre idee più complesse, ma nel frattempo vi lascio questa shottina per non restare troppo a digiuno.

Spero vi piaccia.

Buona lettura.

 

 

 

**The Biggest Mistery**

 

 

La giornata era stata terribilmente noiosa. Si era trascinato da una stanza all'altra come un'anima in pena, sentendosi più frustrato ogni minuto di più.

Dopo l'ennesimo inutile giro di perlustrazione della casa, si era nuovamente tuffato nel divano rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale.

E poi, un suono. Un bip. Un trillo. Comunque si chiami la dannata suoneria di un cellulare.

Con uno sbuffo, si rotolò nel divano e raggiunse il telefono con la mano, e lesse il messaggio.

 

**Che cosa fai?**

 

Si accigliò perplesso. Non sapeva se informare il mittente sconosciuto che aveva sbagliato numero, o se semplicemente ignorarlo.

 

**Non ti senti solo in quel grande appartamento a Baker Street?**

 

A questo punto si rizzò a sedere. Chiunque fosse a scrivere sapeva perfettamente chi lui fosse. Eppure lui non lo conosceva, o avrebbe avuto il suo numero.

Poteva essere uno scherzo. Magari qualcuno aveva acquistato una sim usa e getta solo per deriderlo. Oppure poteva essere uno dei lettori del blog di John. Uno dei suoi stupidi fan che cercava di attirare la sua attenzione.

 

**Indossi una delle tue vestaglie in questo momento? A me piace quella azzurra.**

 

Ok, i fan erano esclusi. Era qualcuno che lo conosceva, anche solo in minima parte. Sapeva dove abitava e cosa indossava. O era forse spiato? Si alzò e fece una rapida verifica nella sala ma non trovò nulla di diverso, avrebbe sicuramente notato qualcosa messo fuori posto per installare delle microspie.

Il telefono trillò di nuovo.

 

**Io non indosso nulla in questo momento. Grazie per aver chiesto.**

 

Spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa. Chiunque fosse stava cercando decisamente di attirare la sua attenzione. E, per un momento, ebbe come un  _déjà vu_. Solo un'altra volta gli era capitato di ricevere dei messaggi di quel tipo, ma non poteva essere lei...

 

**Ti va di fare un gioco? Ti concedo dieci domande per dedurre chi sono.**

 

Un gioco. Una sfida. Forse allora era davvero lei... Incapace di resistere, decise di rispondere.

 

_Mi faresti solo perdere del tempo._

 

**Io invece credo che tu abbia bisogno di un diversivo. Sono certa che ti annoi.**

 

_Io mi annoio sempre._

 

**E allora cosa hai da perdere? Dieci domande. Forza, sei o non sei il geniale consulente investigativo?**

 

Sospirando, si sedette sulla sua poltrona. Doveva essere lei, La Donna. Era l'unica spiegazione. E, in caso contrario, la faccenda era ancora più intrigante. Poteva essere un grande mistero. Una nuova occasione per far lavorare il suo cervello rimasto troppo a lungo inutilizzato.

 

_Chi mi garantisce che le tue risposte saranno sincere?_

 

**Nessuno. Ma sei tu il genio della deduzione, dovresti capire la differenza.**

 

_Data la tua attitudine ai giochetti, suppongo che tu sia una donna._

 

**Esatto. Questa era la tua prima domanda.**

 

_Tecnicamente non era una domanda._

 

**Solo perché non hai scritto il punto di domanda, non significa che non lo sia. Non barare, Holmes.**

 

_Io non baro. Ci conosciamo di persona?_

 

**Sì, naturalmente. E io vado pazza per il tuo viso d'angelo.**

 

_Sei alta?_

 

**Non direi. Credo di essere nella media delle donne di questo paese.**

 

_Hai la passione per sofisticati giocattoli?_

 

**Li uso per lavorare, se è questo che intendi.**

 

Sherlock si fermò per qualche secondo prima di scrivere il suo messaggio. Non pensava che avrebbe nuovamente avuto contatti con lei. Non era certo di cosa avrebbe portato averla di nuovo nella sua vita.

 

_Irene, basta. Dimmi solo quello che vuoi._

 

Passarono un paio di minuti prima di ricevere il messaggio di risposta e, quando arrivò, lo lesse perplesso.

 

**Sbagliato. Non sono Irene, mi spiace. Mi hai deluso, pensavo fossi più bravo. Buonanotte.**

 

Rimase a fissare lo schermo del telefono per lungo tempo. Non era La Donna. E allora chi era? Chi poteva essere? Forse alla fine era davvero solo uno scherzo?

Rimase a pensarci, richiudendosi nel suo palazzo mentale, per diversi minuti e poi, giunse a una conclusione che non aveva considerato. Si diede dell'idiota e indossò dei vestiti prima di uscire di casa di corsa.

 

 

Aprì il vano posteriore del telefono e tolse la sim, buttandola nel cestino come se fosse infetta.

Era stata una stupida. Come le era venuto in mente? Cosa si aspettava? Pensava che lo avrebbe davvero affascinato con i suoi messaggi e che poi, una volta scoperto che era lei la mittente, sarebbe caduto ai suoi piedi giurandole amore eterno?

Ormai non era più una ragazzina, doveva smetterla di sognare a occhi aperti. E, soprattutto, doveva togliersi dalla testa un uomo che era sicuramente innamorato di un'altra.

_Irene._

Ovviamente intendeva Irene Adler, La Donna, aveva letto di lei nel blog di John. Era la donna che Sherlock pensava di aver identificato dal suo corpo nudo. E che, secondo John, aveva rubato il suo cuore prima di spezzarlo.

E lui l'amava ancora.

Era evidente. La prima persona a cui aveva pensato, la prima scelta, era lei.

Sentendosi una vera idiota, si infilò il pigiama e si mise a letto, imprecando silenziosamente contro le ingiustizie della vita.

Dopo essersi rotolata sotto le coperte, stava finalmente prendendo sonno, quando sentì un rumore provenire dalla cucina.

Sbuffando si alzò. Il gatto doveva aver fatto cadere qualcosa. Probabilmente il suo nuovo vaso. Fortunatamente lo aveva pagato poche sterline. Uscì dalla sua camera e accese la luce. Effettivamente il vaso si trovava a terra, ridotto in mille pezzi, ma non era stato Toby a romperlo. Il colpevole era molto più alto e molto meno felino. E decisamente non avrebbe dovuto essere lì.

“Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?” esclamò infastidita di trovarselo di fronte.

Lui non rispose ma le mostrò qualcosa che aveva fra le dita. Una piccola sim.

“Hai frugato nella mia spazzatura!”

“Tu mi hai mandato quei messaggi!”

“Questo è irrilevante in questo momento! Ridammela!” ordinò lei allungandosi per strappargli la sim di mano.

“Pretendo delle risposte, Molly Hooper!”  
“E io pretendo che tu te ne vada, ora!” replicò lei allungandosi sulle punte per raggiungere il braccio che lui teneva in alto. “Ridammela! È mia! Non hai alcun diritto...”

“Io credo proprio di sì, invece!” si ostinava lui tenendo il braccio sempre più in alto e retrocedendo per evitarla.

In pochi secondi lui finì spalle al muro e Molly non poté fare a meno di sprofondare nel suo petto. Si fermò quando si rese conto che il calore del corpo di lui la stava travolgendo. Il profumo della sua pelle era meraviglioso e inebriante.

“Perché mi hai scritto quei messaggi, Molly Hooper?” chiese lui approfittando della sua esitazione.

“Vai al diavolo!” esclamò lei esasperata e poi si allontanò per chiudersi nella sua camera sbattendo la porta.

 

Si era rannicchiata sul letto, tenendo le ginocchia strette al petto. Ok, ora lui sapeva che era lei la mittente dei messaggi. Quali conseguenze avrebbe avuto questo? In fondo lui era già a conoscenza di quello che lei provava. Ci sarebbe stato solo nuovo imbarazzo da parte sua, ma poteva affrontarlo.

Ora voleva solo che se ne andasse.

Un lieve bussare alla porta le rammentò che non sarebbe stato così facile chiudere quella faccenda.

“Vattene!” esclamò furiosa, cercando di mantenere la voce salda.

“Molly, voglio solo parlarti. Dammi qualche minuto.” la sua voce sembrava essere molto più calma e controllata.

E decisamente non sembrava intenzionato ad arrendersi.

Sbuffò. A quanto pareva, ascoltarlo era l'unico modo per disfarsi di lui.

“Va bene, ma non entrerai in questa stanza.”

Vide la porta aprirsi leggermente, lasciando entrare un fascio di luce, ma nient'altro. Lui non fece un passo. Voleva solo che lei potesse sentire meglio la sua voce.

“Hai comprato quella sim una settimana fa, ma solo oggi hai deciso di usarla. Probabilmente perché oggi hai incontrato Mary e deve averti raccontato che ero a casa annoiato senza un caso. E depresso.” Fece una pausa, schiarendosi la voce, prima di riprendere. “Il tono dei tuoi messaggi era chiaramente provocatorio, con l'intento di attirare il mio interesse. Volevi suscitare la mia attenzione. Evidentemente ritieni che io non te ne dedichi a sufficienza.” Un'altra pausa, e la sua voce sembrava abbassarsi sempre più. “Ma ti sbagli.”

A quelle parole, Molly si alzò in piedi. Doveva aver capito male.

“Molly Hooper, sei il più grande mistero in cui abbia mai avuto la fortuna di imbattermi. Quando si tratta di te, io sono cieco. Guardando chiunque posso leggere nel suo volto, nei suoi abiti, nella sua voce, qualunque cosa. Quando guardo te riesco a dedurre solo dettagli insignificanti, come cosa hai mangiato a colazione o quanti doppi turni hai fatto questa settimana. Non riesco a leggere cosa pensi, che intenzioni hai.” Fece un'ulteriore pausa e lo sentì deglutire, come se non avesse il coraggio di proseguire. “Non sono bravo a interpretare i sentimenti, lo sai. E credo che sia questo il problema con te.  _Tu sei sentimento puro._  Tu mi confondi, annulli ogni mia capacità deduttiva. E mi sorprendi. Come stasera.”

A quella pausa, Molly si avvicinò alla porta, fermandosi appena pochi centimetri prima.

“Non ti sto ignorando, Molly. Ti tengo a ragionevole distanza per non correre il rischio di trovarmi cieco quando ho bisogno di tutte le mie capacità deduttive. Sai che non posso permettermi di distrarmi, di lasciare che...”

Molly spalancò la porta, interrompendolo. Sherlock sussultò e si irrigidì, chiaramente in imbarazzo. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma lei gli posò due dita sulle labbra, impedendoglielo. Allungò le mani, circondandogli il volto, e poi si alzò sulle punte per dargli un delicato bacio.

Sherlock non reagì, non subito. Rimase immobile per qualche secondo come se non sapesse cosa fare, ma poi le posò le mani sui fianchi, trattenendola.

Quando Molly si separò per interrompere il bacio, fu lui a riprenderlo, lasciandola senza fiato. Non ebbe altra scelta se non circondargli il collo con le braccia, attirandolo a sé. Lui fece qualche passo in avanti all'interno della stanza e lei glielo permise, lasciando che la trascinasse sino al suo letto.

Sprofondarono fra le coperte, i loro corpi estremamente caldi e vicini. Le labbra di lui scesero sul suo collo, lasciando una scia umida di baci che poteva portarla alla follia.

“Aspetta...” cercò di fermarlo prima di perdere ogni briciolo di lucidità. “Aspetta.”

“Cosa c'è? Pensavo fosse quello che volevi.”

“Irene Adler. Tu... Tu la ami?” lo interruppe immediatamente facendo la domanda che gli pesava sul cuore.

Lui arricciò le sopracciglia, con aria confusa, e poi sorrise, accarezzandole la guancia.

“Pensi che io la ami perché credevo che fosse lei a mandarmi i messaggi?”

“Sì.”

“Non devi. Era una questione di probabilità. Nient'altro.”

“Quindi non la ami?”

Lui si chinò nuovamente e la baciò con affetto e passione, mentre con le braccia la stringeva maggiormente a sé.

“Non amo Irene Adler, Molly.” le sussurrò poi sulle labbra. “Non l'ho mai amata. Non veramente.”

“Ami qualcun altro? Vorrei saperlo, prima di...”

“Se ti riferisci a qualcuno al di fuori da questa stanza, la risposta è no.”

Molly deglutì. Non poteva sapere se era vero, perché se c'era una cosa di cui era certa, era che gli uomini mentono sempre a letto. D'altra parte, però, era Sherlock. Lei riusciva a leggere in quegli occhi affilati se mentiva. O almeno avrebbe potuto se non fossero stati praticamente al buio.

In quel momento non aveva scelta se non fidarsi di lui.

“Molly...” mormorò lui percependo la sua esitazione. “Non c'è altro posto in cui vorrei stare in questo momento.”

Lei chiuse gli occhi per un istante, emozionata per l'intensità di quelle parole. Quando li riaprì si strinse nuovamente a lui, baciandolo ancora. Amava quell'uomo e voleva credergli. Nient'altro importava in quel momento.


End file.
